A unexpected twist
by The-Seeress-Yeul
Summary: Roxas gets a letter in the mail for a job at a mysterious school and Namine doesn't want to go but she tells him to go anyways. When months pass without him sending a letter like he promised, Namine goes with Ariel to go see him but things don't go as planned. RokuNami fluff.


_Kingdom Hearts: A unexpected twist. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul/SeeressYeul. __**Please do not take my literature.**_

* * *

"You should really go to sleep, Namine." Roxas said, letting go of his girlfriend.

"But I can't, Roxas."

"Why?" He asked me, gently playing with a strand of my blonde hair.

I paused before answering, "I feel like... you're going to leave soon."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I can just.. feel it, y'know?"

He stopped playing with my hair and leaned into my face. I blushed furiously.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied.

He picked me up and lay me on my bed. He got in with me and I snuggled up against him.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." He replied.

A few weeks later, Roxas received a letter in the mail.

"What does it say?" Ariel asked.

Ariel was my best friend and was currently visiting Sanctuary, a little strip of land that was surrounded by water and was accompanied by a village. She and her friends, Flounder and Sebastian were from Atlantica, a city under the water. Ariel was a mermaid princess whose father, King Triton ruled the sea. Her friends Flounder and Sebastian were a yellow and blue fish and a red crustacean respectively.

We were down by the beach when the messenger had come with Roxas's letter.

"Maybe it's from Sora and the gang? I wonder if they're enjoying that new school..." I said, trailing off lost in thought.

Our friends, Sora, Kairi, and Riku had left Sanctuary to go to an amazing private school. It was out of the blue and no one had heard of the school. I had received a recommendation to go with them but I declined it. I had school here in Sanctuary, anyway and it was closer to Ariel and Roxas.

Roxas opened the letter and his eyebrows went up in surprise.

"It's... it's a job offer at their school." He said.

He handed me the letter and I read it. It was an amazing offer really. He was asked to come work on their school paper.

I handed the letter over to Ariel so she could read it and said, "Sora must have recommended you."

"Wow, Roxas! I think you should go! This is an amazing offer!" Ariel replied, beaming and handed Roxas back his letter.

"What about you, Namine? What.. do you think?" He asked, looking at me.

I knew he was thinking about last night and how I told him I knew he would be going away soon but I didn't think it'd be this soon or that he'd be going there.

"I think... you should go, Roxas. This is a one-in-a-life time chance. You should take it." I replied, looking out at the open sea.

I couldn't bear losing Roxas to that school, too. I hadn't even heard from our friends since they left back in September and it was now April. I had always told myself they were busy with school work because of the transition but I found out that the school work wasn't hard at all! It was way easier compared to our school work here in Sanctuary and they all had two free periods to get their work done.

I felt Roxas grab one of my hands and I looked over at him. I couldn't stop my tears from escaping and streaming down my face.

"You don't want me to go." He whispered.

"What... what if you never come back? What if you don't stay in touch?" I asked.

"Oh, Namine..." Ariel said, coming over to hug me.

They both knew how much I missed our friends. There was always a terrible aching feeling in my chest when I went to school and knew that Sora's bright cheerful face, Kairi's friendly character and Riku's secretive emotions wouldn't be there to make our lives bright and full.

I sighed. "Roxas... please, go. It'd be a good chance to see what our friends are up to but iplease/i make sure you stay in touch. _Please_."

Ariel let me go and Roxas nodded okay.

Roxas said he was going to leave at night so we spent the day doing our favourite thing, swimming in the ocean with Ariel.

When we first met Ariel and became friends with her, Donald used his magic on us to transform us into mer-people to swim with her but now that he was back home with Goofy and Daisy and Minnie and Mickey, I wasn't sure if his magic had stayed.

But, it had and we swam with Ariel to Atlantica and had fun shopping in Atlantica, visiting the Undersea Carnival, and playing tag.

But, the day ended all too soon and I wasn't ready to see Roxas leave but, I said goodbye to Roxas and watched him leave as tears fell down my face as Ariel consoled me.

It was a year before I finally decided to go see Roxas.

He had sent letters in the beginning but then they stopped all too soon. Ariel finally was able to convince me to go see him. She knew of a way to get into the school from the ocean.

The school had a basement and there was a 'pocket' in the basement where the ocean came in during the full moon.

I had put on my white dress and blue sandals and went to meet Ariel by our usual spot.

She was there waiting for me as a mermaid.

"I didn't bring Flounder today. He had to cover for me back home but I brought Sebastian, though." She smiled.

It was nighttime when I dove into the water and swam with Ariel and Sebastian to the basement of Destice High School.

"I'm going to go up da stairs an' make sure da cost is clear an' come an' get you two, okay?" Sebastian said.

We nodded and Ariel put Sebastian on the steps going upstairs.

We watched as he shimmied under the door and out of sight.

"I would've thought this pocket was bigger." I whispered.

"So did I. They must have built more over it." Ariel whispered back.

The door at the top of the stairs opened and light filled the dark space where we were.

"I can see you, girls." A male voice said.

I gasped. But, we were so well hidden!

"I have your crab friend, here." He replied, throwing Sebastian into the pocket of water.

Sebastian let out a wail as he fell head first into the water.

Ariel caught him and we asked him if he was okay.

"This place is suspicious. I can smell it." Sebastian said.

We looked back at the male and saw he was at the top of the stairs.

"I'm afraid our school does not welcome, mer-people... _yet_." He smirked.

He used magic to board up the pocket and left but not before I used my magic to stop his.

I climbed on top of a wooden board and helped Ariel and Sebastian up.

I used my magic to change us into humans again and we quickly crept up the stairs and out the door.

When we found our way out of the basement, we were met with a scene of utter astonishment. School was still in session but it looked as if there were new students going to orientation.

"It is August, Nami. They probably do this all the time." Ariel whispered.

I nodded.

A woman saw us and came over to us. She was tall and had long beautiful brunette hair and green eyes. She wore a brown business suit and introduced herself as Serenity Pierson.

"Are you two near here?" She asked, smiling.

"Um... Yes. But we're looking for..." I trailed off.

"We came here to visit her boyfriend, Roxas. He was recommended to work on the school's paper." Ariel replied.

"Wow! I didn't know he had a girlfriend!" She giggled.

I smiled.

"Well, come on, then! I'll take you to him."

But before Serenity could led us upstairs to Roxas, I saw Kairi, Riku and Sora.

Ariel saw them too and was pulling me over to them.

"Hey, guys!" Ariel said, brightly.

They mumbled hello back.

I looked into the faces and saw the same dead expression.

"Guys?" I asked, touching Sora's shoulder.

Sora freaked out and threw me into a wall.

I let out a yelp and Ariel and Serenity rushed over to me.

Sebastian hopped down on to my lap and I told them I was fine.

Sora, Riku and Kairi came over to us and tried to shove Serenity and Ariel out of the way.

"Hey! What's your problem, you guys?! It's Namine! And it's me, Ariel!" Ariel said.

They turned on her but Serenity stepped in front of her.

She smacked them across the face and they fell to the floor.

"Oops... I think I smacked them too hard." She laughed nervously.

"Serenity... What are you doing to our students?"

I turned over and saw an old man who appeared to be in his 80's. He was bald and had orange eyes and wore a black suit.

"Headmaster Xehanort! I-I apologize!" Serenity said. "But, they attacked our guests and attacking guests is not allowed."

"Oh... Did they now?"

Xehanort looked at me and Ariel with a knowing expression like he knew how we got in.

"Take care of the guests, Serenity." Xehanort replied, walking off.

I heard somebody walk over to us and say, "They're brainwashed, Serenity."

I looked up at the person and saw it was Axel. Axel... I'd know his red spiky hair and neon green eyes anywhere.

"Axel!" I said.

I got up and embraced him.

"Nami-Namine? What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised.

I let him go and put Sebastian on my shoulder.

"Ariel and I came to visit Roxas."

He nodded and walked over to Sora, Kairi and Riku.

"They were brainwashed..." Serenity said. "Why didn't I see it? It's been happening more and more lately." She frowned.

"I'll un-brainwash them and send them home to Sanctuary." Axel replied.

"Serenity, take Namine to Roxas."

"Alright," She said.

She took us upstairs to the room where the school paper was.

"If he's brainwashed..." Serenity began.

"I just want you to know your friend's aren't responsible for their actions, okay?" She said placing her hands on mine and Ariel's shoulders.

"Axel and I are trying to figure out why this is happening but we're not having any luck. We think it's someone in the school but we can't find out who. They seem to be hiding." She frowned.

"We'll help you." I replied.

Serenity smiled and let us into Room 101 where Roxas was.

"Roxas!" Serenity shouted.

Inside Room 101, there was a wall dividing up the room and Serenity explained to me, the paper insisted on printing photos the old way in a black room.

"Someone's here to see you!" Serenity shouted again.

Water bottles and cardboard boxes scattered the floor and Serenity kicked them aside as she went to the door of the black room.

She knocked on it hard and continued to shout, "Roxas! There is someone to see you! Get out here now!"

Serenity continued knocking and looking over at us smiling but then the door opened quickly and Serenity ended up knocking on Roxas's face.

"Ohmigosh, Roxas! I'm so sorry!" Serenity said.

Ariel cast cure on Roxas and his pain faded away.

"What is it, Serenity?" His voice was like ice. It was cold and lifeless.

"Your girlfriend and her friend are here to see you. They came a long way. Don't make them wait any longer." Serenity frowned.

Roxas looked over at us and I smiled and Ariel waved hello.

Roxas's expression went from angry to a mixture of emotions... from happiness, to sadness, to anger... What was wrong with Roxas?

I walked over to him and asked him how he'd been and what he'd been so busy with he couldn't send me a letter.

He pushed me away and said, "Don't come back to this place again, Namine."

"I only wanted to see you! And so did Ariel! We were worried! Everyone back home was!" I said.

"Go away, Namine. I don't want to see you!" He said, coldly.

I froze in place. Roxas... didn't want to see me...?

"Roxas... You can't be serious?" Ariel laughed.

"Yeah, mun. You and Namine love each other." Sebastian said.

"What do you two know?!" He said, turning on them.

He went back into the black room and I followed him.

"Namine, wait! You might ruin the-" Serenity began.

I saw Roxas in the back of the room but he wasn't alone. A girl with onyx hair and deep piercing blue eyes was next to him, whispering something to him as she kissed his cheek.

"Roxas..." I began, tears falling from my face.

Serenity and Ariel came in and gasped.

Serenity grabbed her phone and called Axel.

"I've found our target, Axel."

"How could you, Roxas? I thought you were stronger... I thought you told me you could never be brainwashed when we were little?" I said.

"Namine... Remember what Serenity said. He's not responsible for his actions." Ariel replied.

"Understood. I'll deal with her until you can come." Serenity replied.

She hung up and pulled out a gun.

"Let Roxas go." Serenity said.

The onyx haired girl laughed.

Anger rushed over me.

This... stupid girl was the cause of my problems. She stopped my friends and my boyfriend from contacting me and Ariel and from coming home. I looked to the ground and clenched my hands into fists.

The girl threw Roxas to the side and began to laugh.

"Namine...?" Ariel asked.

She must have understood because and Serenity started attacking the girl - Ariel with magic, Serenity with her gun.

I transformed into a black mage and started sending my magic at the girl.

I saw a necklace around the girl's neck and knew that was the girl's source of power.

"Ariel! Serenity! Her necklace!" I said.

They nodded and we all hit her necklace with our weapons and she screamed. Her necklace broke and she fell to the floor. Roxas broke out of his stupor and realized what had happened. He summoned his keyblade and Serenity, Roxas, Ariel and I hit the girl with all we had and killed her.

I transformed back into my normal clothes and hugged Serenity and Ariel.

"I should go call Axel. It was nice meeting you." Serenity smiled.

She left and Ariel, Sebastian and I were alone with Roxas.

"Namine..." Roxas began.

"It's okay," I said. "Serenity and Axel told us that someone was going around brainwashing people and that the people who were brainwashed weren't themselves. It's okay, Roxas. I..."

I began to cry again. But, I was just happy that Roxas was okay. My friends were okay. We could all go home and never come back here again.

"Are you going to stay here, Roxas?" Ariel asked.

"No. I'm going back home." He replied.

Ariel nodded.

We left Room 101 and went to Roxas's room and helped him pack. Axel came into the room with Serenity and said that they had taken Sora, Kairi and Riku home and they would be fine and they thanked us for helping the catch the girl.

"I hope we can meet again, Namine. Ariel. Roxas." Serenity said.

We nodded and smiled and Axel and Serenity helped us to the train station where we could go home.

"Actually... Roxas, why don't you take the train and Namine and I will swim back to Sanctuary and see who gets home faster." Ariel replied.

"Is this a race?" Roxas smirked.

"Yes." Ariel smirked back.

"Alright then." Roxas said.

The train came into the station and Roxas hopped on.

"I'll see you two when I get home!" He laughed as he got on the train and it left the station.

Ariel and I said goodbye to Serenity and Axel and dove into the ocean and transformed into mermaids and quickly swam home with Sebastian on Ariel's shoulder, hoping we would be able to make it home before Roxas did.

**End**

* * *

**AN: Serenity Pierson is a fanmade character I made for this fic. **


End file.
